Shred's Experiment
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Shred Megatron walks into the repair bay again. He's anxious to see how these experiments are taking place with his newly acquired Nucleon. As Shred is there, Megatron walks up next to her, his red optics gazing on whatever Shred's latest experiment is. Turning his gaze briefly towards Shred, Megatron rasps: "Shred. Status report on the Nucleon." It is late in the day, right now there is almost nobody in the med lab, however, there is one femme present.. Tall and slender, Shred has a sample of nucleon under a scanner, running further analysis upon it, while up on the main computer terminal there is what appears to be the blueprint for a variant Seeker.. herself, in fact.”How will this work.." she muses, before Megatron approaches, and she smiles, "Ah, Lord Megatron.. Well, from what I can tell, it is genuine. I have been running a number of simulations to determine who amongst the Decepticon forces would receive the most benefit from it, without too great a compromise from the loss of an alternate form." Megatron sets his optics back on the simulation.”Then it is time to begin preliminary experimentation. I want hard empirical data on what Nucleon does to a Mech." Megatron rasps, continuing on. With a click of his radio, Megatron rasps, "Bring in the subjects." It appears Megatron has already taken care of rounding up the lowliest of Empties he could wrangle. Each of them appear as though they could even be taken out by Psykeout's bare hands. He's taking no chances, as Megatron doesn't know exactly how much power that Nucleon will grant. Shred hmms, and she nods, "As you wish, my lord." she picks up the nucleon sample, loading it into an energon infusion gun (like Cyclonus used on Scourge in headmasters-the rebirth) and she approaches the first mech, "Hold still. This will not hurt a bit, and you may thank me for it." reaching to open the panel to his primary energon pump, Shred prepares to infuse his systems with a single, small dose of nucleon. Megatron grins as Shred begins the procedure. His steely gaze looks on as the first mech receives the dose of Nucleon. Shred's words are.. intriguing, Megatron thinks.”Why is it you tell that to him?" Megatron is curious as to Shred's words.. Perhaps she has a bit of empathy for the Empties having originated from Dead End herself. Shred pauses, and she smiles, "Because, my Lord, I remember when I was like them. A nothing, an Empty. And well, if I can give some others the impetus they need to make something of themselves, all the better." Then she infuses the first mech, before stepping back, to observe the effect the nucleon has.. according to the simulations, he should undergo a surge of power in his systems, revitalizing him, but the true effects take time to show, as the nucleon builds up in his system. Megatron smiles back at Shred. It seems genuine enough, coming from the Emperor.”Understandable." Megatron rasps, continuing to look at Shred. Megatron then turns his optics to observe the transformation in progress as the Nucleon takes hold and begins to work. Shred smiles as the optics begin to shine more brightly on the mech, and he stands tall, his self-repair systems, so long inoperational, begin to function...”Well, so far so good, my Lord. According to the simulations it will take a number of solar cycles before the full effects are shown.” Megatron appears annoyed that the experimentation will take so long.”Very well. Administer only FIVE of these initial tests and keep each of them in separate secure holding. Should they attempt escape, destroy them. I want a full report as to the prognosis of the Nucleon administration and live feeds." Shred nods, "Yes sir." smiling, she moves to the next of the Empties, gesturing to the orderlies to take the first to a secure holding bay.”I am considering myself for use as a test subject, my Lord. I believe that the effects of Nucleon could prove most beneficial to me. As they could to yourself, also." Megatron warns, "NO Decepticon is to be administered the Nucleon without MY direct authorization." Megatron looks at Shred, indicating he's dead serious about that order.”I as well have considered personal use of the Nucleon. But I must carefully consider all of my .. options." Megatron hesitates just a moment before saying 'options' indicating emphasis on that one word. Shred nods, "As you command, my Lord.” then she hmms, an utterly ruthless idea occurring to her, one so horrible, she for a moment shudders..”I wonder what would happen if we were to take a small sample of Nucleon and contaminate it with Goanuim.. and use that as a weapon against the Autobots..” Megatron growls angrily, scoffing at the idea of such a suggestion.”Why would GIVING the Autobots MY NUCLEON even cross your processor core?" Megatron leans back after admonishing Shred, continuing: "I will use my Nucleon to destroy the Autobots once and for all! Not to aid them. And it will be my super-powered Decepticon might that does so!" Megatron rasps, again choosing the route of brute force as he did earlier when Psykeout suggested Nucleon modification. Shred smiles, and she shakes her head, actually waving off Megatron's rage, "My Lord. You are misunderstanding what I am considering. Certainly not to give the Autobots any of your Nucleon, but to use the altered Nucleon to power weapons to use against the Autobots." Megatron hmms, considering that for a moment. The sound of Nucleon powered weapons sure sounds nice and all, but Megatron only has a very limited supply.”Focus on the experiments at hand and keep experimentation use of my Nucleon supply to a minimum." Megatron seems concerned as to his very limited supply of Nucleon - only one gallon. That would go quick if weapons were built. Shred nods, "As you command, my Lord.” She hasn't even touched the supply that Megatron has of Nucleon, in truth.. All of her experimentation has been using the small supply she acquired through her own trading. then she pauses a moment, looking to Megatron, as if she is about to say something to him, though she remains silent. Megatron looks to Shred at the same moment she looks to him.”What is it?" Megatron rasps quickly. He's sure to the point... Megatron taps a metal finger against his arm, as if waiting for Shred to speak up. Shred lowers her head, "I attempted along with Slipstream to acquire for us a larger sample of Nucleon, and to apprehend the agent of Fumik Tzu, using a spark taken from an Empty who had resided in Dead End. Unfortunately my Lord, he got away from us." Megatron looks mad alright - but not as mad as you'd think he would be.”You WHAT?" Megatron exclaims his question loudly, his raspy vocals echoing throughout the repair bay.”I distinctly remember posting ORDERS that nobody was to trade on this matter! Did you think those orders did not apply to you, SHRED?" Shred shakes her head, "No my Lord. I had set a trap for the agent of Tzu with intent to capture him. That he had made a deal to trade the Nucleon for a spark from the flame simply gave me what I thought was a suitable bait for the trap.. And I had no intention of even attempting to take a spark from the flame to use to complete the bait.” Megatron seems less angry - though he is still just angry.”Your disobeying my orders disappoints me, Shred. Though I am pleased to hear Fumik's agents are deceived by such a ruse." Megatron grins, storing that information for possible future use. Megatron turns his optics to Shred, "I am also pleased to hear you take responsibility for your actions and report this to me." Megatron seems genuine in his statement - that he likes hearing the truthful report from his Decepticons. And when they screw up, just tell him. He might just ...”Calculations indicate my benefit is outweighing." Megatron sounds cold and rational when talking in calculations. Shred nods firmly, "Yes my Lord. Also, as a benefit from this, it the fact I acquired in the trade, this." she removes from her subspace compartment a container, perhaps a liter in size, full of the Nucleon.”It may not be much, but certainly it provides samples for a number of experiments..” So, it seems Shred made off with more Nucleon then originally reported. Megatron demands answers.”Why did you not report this initial sampling?" Megatron pinches two fingers together, leaving a gap approximately the size of the vial you showed him.”When you showed me THIS!?" Megatron rasps, showing Shred his pinched metallic fingers. Shred shakes her head, "My Lord, this is the Nucleon I received in my trade for the spark. I could not show you what I did not possess.” Megatron looks upon the liter Shred received in return for the Empty's spark. With a grin, Megatron rasps, "I will ensure a special container is ordered expressly for Nucleon storage." indicating he will order a VERY LARGE container for the stuff. Shred smiles, "I am glad you are pleased my Lord. It would also, I think be good if we can find a way to refine the nucleon, to further increase its potency." Megatron is in an oddly good mood - luckily for Shred. It seems he dismissed Shred's disobeying of his orders completely, having considered it to be for his benefit.”Care must be exercised when working with the Nucleon, Shred." Megatron looks into your optics .. as if he cares for you.”The Nucleon will likely prove difficult to modify." Megatron rasps, sharing more of his knowledge of the substance with Shred. Megatron nods.”Good. Keep me informed on your research." Megatron rasps, not having much else to say. Hopefully, that container will be arriving in the Repair bay within a few days and placed into secure storage. Shred nods, "As you wish, my Lord.” Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Shred's Logs